Bogstar
Bogstar is a large black and brown tom with yellow eyes. History Bog had been born into a harsh life in the swamps that would one day become BogClan’s home. He had been the largest of his two member litter, his greater size allowing him to feed more until his other littermates died off. His parents were never particularly close, his father having left at an early age. So much so that Bog only had the faintest memories of him. Pine took care of him, but didn’t show him the true warmth of a queen, only giving the baseline care. He soon took to having to care and fend for himself by any means needed. At first his young paws were clumsy but as the moons went on he learned the ways to fight and soon became unafraid to use his claws to get what he wanted. After all, it was the only way he knew of. Though not considered a kind cat by many, cats were drawn to his strength and were willing to join the tom’s side when he started a call to claim territory. Bog wasn’t just greedy though, that as not the main point of him beginning the fights. After moons of growing up, scraping and fighting to get food and shelter he wanted something more secure and figured blood was the only way to get it. His gruff nature only seemed to fade around and mottled tabby by the name of Cuckoo. He and the smaller tom were an odd sight, some confused as to what drew Cuckoo to Bog but it wasn’t long before the two became mates while Bog was still trying to carve out his mark. It wasn’t too long before Cuckoo began to expect Bog’s kits, but the small tom had always been the restless sort and liked to go for walks in the forests when he could. Unknown to Bog, Cuckoo had been attacked by a passing rogue near the sight of a previous fight with Poplar and her cats. When Cuckoo’s body was found it threw Bog into a blind rage as he called his cats to arms, that blood would come from their enemies. He sent one of his trusted cats, a wiry tom by the name of Yew to announce to Poplar to come and face him for what she had done. Outrage for the death of his mate was met by outrage of being falsely accused began the Great Battle. Bog threw himself at cat after cat, not caring where claws met his pelt as long as they met ones of their own. He believed his side to be winning, unease in his pelt as the vision of starry cats came to warn them by Savanna’s call. Out of all the leaders he was the most reluctant to put away his claws but fell way to peer pressure. When called to the Shimmering Pond he brought along a tom named Yew and another cat by the name of Curlew to be his deputy and medicine cat respectively. Yew was renamed to Yewfoot and Curlew was renamed to Curlewbounce. His leadership was tumultuous, the pull of his old ways marking BogClan as the most battle hungry of all the Clans to this very day. His anger over PoplarClan and Cuckoo only faded when he found love again in a molly named Honeypelt. He was the first leader to die, he felt like he was getting weaker and slower in battle and didn’t want to serve his Clan in that state. Saying that he’d rather die with his strength than laying in some nest. Using the Rite he had set up with Savannastar’s help he called the Clan to watch him go across the Alligator Stomping Grounds but he never made it to the other side, his paw slipping and sending him into a frenzy of hungry gators. When Scarletburn came to try and receive her nine lives and name herself leader of BogClan, he along with others put her on trial for her murders and crimes and gave the command for Alligatorjaw to kill her own mother. Though few in StarClan agreed with his decision he named the young warrior to be leader instead but not without giving her a test to prove her loyalty and willingness to work for her Clan. Personality Bogstar was strong and brave but the answer to the majority of questions and problems that came his way he wanted to solve with a fight. He was ambitious, influential and his great strength drew cats to his side. He was fearless in battle, fighting with little to no disregard for himself. Despite his gruff ways he was respected by his Clanmates. In death his hunger for battle has calmed slightly. Relationships Trivia * The largest of the founders. * His voice claim is Josh Brolin/Thanos from the MCU. * Bogstar is bisesxual. Character Art Bogstar Starclan.png|StarClan Version Kin Mates: * Cuckoo (formerly): Deceased, unknown residence * Honeypelt: Deceased, verified StarClan member Daughters: * Larchwhisker: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Birchfoot: Deceased, verified StarClan member Son: * Spadestar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandson: * Hellbenderstar: Deceased, verified Place of No Stars member Mother: * Pine: Deceased, unknown residence Father: * Toad: Deceased, unknown residence Category:Clan Cats Category:BogClan Category:StarClan Category:Afterlife